What the Heck!
by sheltie
Summary: This is an expanded idea of my Shocking surprises series. NaruTen. Rated T to be safe.


**What the Heck?**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: thought I'd expand the idea of the Shocking Surprise with using all the Konoha 11. This is a NaruTen story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were walking down the street after a tiring training session. They were all tired and hungry. Well, Ino was both, Chouji was mainly hungry and Shikamaru was just plain tired. They were getting close to the barbeque joint they frequent when they saw a flash of orange. Now any shinobi in the village knew who it was when they saw orange. It was Naruto.

"Naruto, not now" a hushed and exasperated voice said.

"Come on, I've been good and you said if I was good you'd reward me" Naruto whined.

"I did, but not now" a the person said with a stern tone.

From what the three shinobi could hear Naruto was with a girl. A girl that didn't sound like Sakura at all. Who the hell was Naruto with?

They turned and saw the orange jacket that made them definitely know it was Naruto, but who the girl was they couldn't see. The angle wasn't good. So they crept closer and what they first noticed was two buns on top of the girl's head. The only girl they knew who had two buns was Tenten, the female member of Guy's team. But what was Tenten doing with Naruto?

They watched closer as Naruto kept pouting and Tenten looked amused by it.

"Fine, but this is only to tide you over til later, got it" Tenten said sternly.

Naruto bobbed his head heavily as his smile grew.

What came next shocked the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Tenten leaned in and kissed Naruto and Naruto kissed her back.

Ino looked ready to blurt out something, but Shikamaru acted fast and covered her mouth so they wouldn't be discovered.

"Come on, lets go. I still have some training to do" Tenten said.

"Right behind you" Naruto said with a grin.

The two left the alley in a flash and the hopped rooftop to rooftop to the training grounds.

Shikamaru finally removed his hand from Ino's mouth.

"What that heck was that?" the long haired blond shouted.

/Scene Break/

_**Couple days later**_

Thanks to a talkative blond there were rumors of a certain knucklehead ninja and the weapons mistress floating around the village. Now most took these rumors as face value while others just shrugged them off because they came from the aforementioned blond, which meant not totally reliable.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata were in the midst of training with their jounin Kurenai. Kurenai was keeping close watch of her former students. Though all three were chunins they still trained together like most of the teams. It just felt right to do so.

"Nice one Hinata" Kiba said as he dodged one of Hinata's attacks.

"Kiba, keep your guard up" Kurenai said.

Shino just watched waiting his turn to spar.

Hinata grunted as she narrowly avoid a claw slash from Kiba. She turned her body ready to retaliate when they all heard a crash, which stopped everything.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

Out of the trees came Naruto laughing hysterically.

"You've got to catch me!" he shouted.

The members of Kurenai's team thought that Naruto was running from Sakura again for some reason. They were shocked to find a long haired brunette chasing after the hyperactive blond.

Who the heck was the brunette? That was the question on the entire team's mind as the stood and stared.

"Come on, I thought it was funny!" Naruto shouted through his laughter.

"You'll find how funny it is once I run my sword through you" the brunette growled.

The voice sounded familiar, but the person didn't match the voice. It couldn't be who they thought it could be, could it?

"But you look so good with your hair down Tenten" Naruto said honestly.

"You know I never let my hair down. You know that it gets in the way when I fight" Tenten said glaring at the spiky haired blond.

Tenten, that girl chasing Naruto, is Tenten? That couldn't be? If that was Tenten, then that meant the rumors were true, right?

They watched as Tenten tackled Naruto to the ground. She was straddled him looking ready to go in for the kill.

"Give me them back now" the weapons mistress growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Naruto" Tenten said with much anger in her voice.

Naruto pulled from his pocket two hair ties and held them up. Tenten snatched them from Naruto's hand and proceeded to get her hair back into place. She was stopped by Naruto and she glared at him.

"What?" she asked with a hiss.

Naruto said nothing and grabbed the back of Tenten's head and pulled her down. Their lips met and they kissed. It turned out to be a little make out scene as Naruto ran his hands through Tenten's hair and Tenten moaned with approval.

Kurenai's team stood there shocked. Hinata was so red in the face that she was on the verge of passing out. Kiba had his mouth wide open and it looked like it'll be open for quite some time. Shino though looked unaffected outwardly. Inside though he was stunned as he tried over and over to try and comprehend what he was seeing. Kurenai just stood there frozen taking in the sight.

Soon Naruto and Tenten parted both panting heavily.

"Why don't we continue this at my place?" Naruto suggested.

"Lead the way" Tenten purred.

Naruto got up picking Tenten up bridal style and leapt away to his apartment.

Hinata finally passed out though no one on her team even noticed her fall. It was Kiba that broke the silence.

"What the heck was that?" he shouted.

/Scene Break/

_**A couple days later**_

After that little scene more and more rumors spread about Naruto and Tenten. The rumors got wilder and wilder since neither two said a thing about them. So it left everyone's imaginations to run wild. There were two though that didn't believe the rumors. Neji and Lee. Those two didn't think that their teammate would be that close to Naruto.

Neji though he had gotten off his high horse about fate didn't think Naruto and Tenten were suitable for one another. He thought Tenten had a thing for him. Though he acted like he didn't and ignored it. He was just biding his time. He wanted it to be perfect when he told his feelings to the weapons loving girl.

As for Lee, well, we was so wrapped up in training, trying to catch Sakura's eye, and training to even notice anything at all. Though he heard the rumors. He thought rumors were very unyouthful and paid no attention to them.

The two of them were having a spar since it has been a while since they went against one another with Neji training more with his uncle and Lee training and doing ridiculous things with Guy. This was a chance for them to see how they've improved.

"You're a lot faster than before Lee" Neji commented.

"Yosh! So have you, Neji. I see your flames of youth burn ever so brightly" Lee said exuberantly.

Neji couldn't help, but sweatdrop at this. Why'd Lee have to be so like Guy? It was too disturbing. So Neji said nothing and continued like he hadn't heard Lee at all. It was for the best.

They continued their spar til a kunai whipped by. Thankfully Neji was aware and was able to pull Lee down so he wouldn't be skewered.

"What was that?" Lee asked.

"Not sure" Neji said.

"THAT ALMOST HIT ME!" a voiced shouted.

Both Lee and Neji knew that voice anywhere. Only one ninja would be that loud.

"Naruto?" Lee said.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Neji asked.

They wandered over following where the kunai came from. They got into the forest and soon found Tenten and Naruto. Tenten was throwing every projectile she had at Naruto with the blond dodging and evading each one.

"Tell me again why I am doing this?" Naruto asked in a grumpy tone.

"It will help you increase your evasion skills so you won't get hit so often in a fight" Tenten said without stopping her assault.

"Okay I see, Hey watch it!" Naruto shouted.

The last kunai Tenten threw would've hit Naruto in his most precious spot if he hadn't twisted his body away so quickly.

"Ahh, are you afraid I'd hurt little Naruto" Tenten teased.

"Yes I am. Mainly since I haven't had a chance to use it yet" Naruto said a bit red faced.

Tenten laughed.

"Not funny" Naruto pouted.

"Ahh, poor baby" Tenten said mockingly.

Naruto plopped to the ground with folded arms pouting.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat next to the blond. She was quite close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked with her eyes tilted up looking at Naruto's face.

Naruto sighed and looked at Tenten.

"No, I'm not mad" he said since he could never be truly mad at Tenten.

He then wrapped his arm around Tenten to draw her closer to him. Tenten snuggled in as a smile graced her face. Naruto kissed the top of her head and she looked up.

"Hey" she whined playfully.

Naruto chuckled and kissed Tenten on the lips.

They kissed as Neji and Lee watched in shock. Their teammate was kissing Naruto. What in the world was going on here?

Neji didn't know why he felt so hurt and angry. He shouldn't since he had no claim on her in the first place. He finally slumped his shoulders. He lost his chance with Tenten. Heck, did he ever have a chance in the first place?

Lee was trying to piece this all together since what Tenten and Naruto were doing wasn't unyouthful, but was it youthful? He'd need to talk to Guy sensei about this.

Naruto and Tenten pulled away from each other with swollen lips and slightly heavy breathing.

"Come on, lets grab some ramen" Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me" Tenten said.

Naruto and Tenten got up and left leaving the two gawking ninjas. In Lee and Neji's minds there was only one thing going through it.

_What the heck was that?_

/Scene Break/

Sakura Haruno sighed as she walked out of the hospital after a very long shift. She had heard all the rumors concerning her teammate and a certain weapons girl. She paid no mind since they had to be false. I mean, Naruto never had any interest in any girl besides herself. So when talk was about with the #1 unpredictable shinobi of the leaf village hooking up with the weapons mistress of Konoha was floating about she ignored it. Naruto would never do that. He was far too enamored with her to even consider anyone else.

Yeah, she felt very confident in that thought. So she made her way through the village and as she passed a certain ramen stand she heard laughter. This caught her attention and she stopped and decided to take a look at what was happening. She poked her head in and her jaw dropped. In front of her was Naruto and Tenten. They were sitting eating ramen, but it wasn't the usual way someone ate ramen.

No, what was different was that Tenten was feeding ramen to Naruto. After every bite they shared a kiss. Teuchi was the one that was laughing at seeing his favorite customer act so differently than how the spiky blond haired boy usually acted when it the vicinity of ramen. Ayame was watching also and couldn't help, but squeal in delight at the cute display.

"Come on Naruto, say 'ah'" Tenten said as she held up some ramen.

Naruto opened his mouth and moved towards the ramen only to have Tenten move it away. This went on a bit til Naruto caught it. He then kissed Tenten.

"As much as I love kissing you Naruto. Not when your mouth is full of ramen please" Tenten said.

"Sorry Tenten, but you are one of my two favorite things. I thought combining it would be good" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's alright. I am glad I am up there with ramen though" Tenten said patting Naruto's thigh.

Naruto grinned and decided to feed Tenten a bit. He grabbed the chopsticks away from her.

"Your turn" he said.

Tenten smiled deciding to play along.

The two continued without even noticing the audience they had.

The pink head that was looking through the cloth disappeared. She wandered away trying to wrap her head around what she just saw. It couldn't be. She was working too many hours in the hospital, yeah, that was it. She was tired and stressed. What she saw was an illusion of some sort. It couldn't be real. Right? She finally got home and slumped to the floor with her back to the door.

"What the heck was that?" she murmured with her head down.

/Scene Break/

Naruto and Tenten made their way down the road smiling and holding hands. They had no set destination since neither had any training nor any missions. Which was fine for them since they didn't have many days like this to just enjoy one another in peace. Sadly that peace was broken.

"HEY!"

This had the couple turn to find Ino storming towards them.

"What does she want?" Tenten asked with a frown.

She was enjoying her alone time with Naruto.

"Not sure, but she doesn't look happy. We better get out of here while we can run" Naruto said with a small hint of fear.

The spiky blond knew that being on Ino's bad side was, well, bad and he didn't want to stick around for her explosion.

Tenten just nodded as they ran for it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ino screamed as she chased after them.

Naruto and Tenten ran away from the long haired blond. This of course got the attention of many in the village.

Shikamaru was cloud watching with Chouji when he heard the scream of his teammate. He groaned and looked up to see Naruto and Tenten flashing by followed by Ino.

"Troublesome" the Nara grumbled.

"Should we go after them?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of trouble Ino will cause. Come on" Shikamaru sighed as he got up.

Chouji nodded and followed his friend.

Kiba heard the commotion way before he ever saw it. Shino was with him and they barely got out of the way as Naruto and Tenten sped by. Next was Ino followed closely behind was Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked perplexed.

"Don't know, but I think it has to do with Naruto and Tenten" Shino said.

"Then lets go" Kiba said taking off.

Shino sighed and followed after his friend.

Hinata was next to join the chase and talked with Shino to get filled in. Though there wasn't much to go on.

Neji was next to give chase followed by Lee. Neji was just plain curious and Lee thought there had to be something youthful in chasing friends like this, so he joined in.

Sakura was last and she ran like the wind wanting answers like Ino.

It took the entire day before Naruto and Tenten were able to lose their friends. They were panting heavily from their unexpected bout of exercise.

"Did we lose them?" Naruto asked as he tried to regain his breath.

Tenten took a quick look around.

"Yeah, we did" she said in relief.

"Good" Naruto said.

They sat together on top of the Fourth's head with Tenten resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while til Naruto had to break the silence.

"What the heck was that?"

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, what do you think? My longest Naruto story to date so far. I think I did a good job in getting everyone's reactions. And no, I will not do any others like this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
